The Kidnapping
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by Jacob and Edward needs help to find her and asks Mario for help.   Filled with Drama and Mystery
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my friend got the idea for a Mario and Twilight crossover since they were both our favorite things (her liking twilight and me liking Mario) we decided to make a fanfic of both since there weren't very many hope you enjoy! **

Twilight Chapter 1

One bright sunny day, very rare in the clouded and rainy town of Forks in the world of spirits.

Sill human, Bella Swan and her vampire boyfriend Edward are sitting in their meadow, happily enjoying there time off, all the craziness and the 'vampyness', and plus all the troubles they have been through, like the fight with the newborns.

"I'm so happy everything's okay now" Bella sighed, happy that just once her love could be with her.

"Yes, love, so am I" Edward replied.

Jacob Black growled very quietly, watching the sight before him, he hated all the blood suckers, but out of all of them was Edward-Retarded-Sparkly-Fairy-Cullen, he listened to there little love talk, he just couldn't stand those two together, but he made a plan, and he vowed to himself that he would succeed, suddenly he laughed quite evilly, until he noticed that his plan might fail if he keeps acting like a freaky villain.

"Oops, stupid me" Jacob said to himself and then hid in between the bushes.

"Did you hear that" Bella suddenly asked.

"Hear what, my love" Edward asked.

"That weird evil laugh, that sounded like Jacob" Bella paused, "Who else"

"Robin Hood"

"What" Bella asked confused.

"You asked who, I answered, Robin Hood" Edward then paused, "And who's Jacob?" Faking that he didn't know Jacob, but of course he does, he and Jacob have been fight for Bella's love since the dawn of time (not really, but it seems like it anyway).

"Jacob Black" Bella answered, annoyed, _He__'__s __not__ being__ serious,__but __when__ is__ he__ ever_ she thought

"Who" Edward carried on, Bella sighed, "The so called mutt", "Oh, that Jacob Black, I thought it was another one" Edward smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and his stupidity, "Whatever"

After a few second Edward asked for the hundredth time, "Marry me".

"What, No" Bella looked shocked and a tiny bit tempted.

"Why" Edward whined, like the five year old he really is.

"Because" Bella whined as well, "Because of what" (You can really imagine them like there five year olds, fighting about their marriage).

"Because!"

Just then a flock of birds went around and (if possible) started singing Justin Bieber's 'Baby' song.

"No! It's Justin Bieber!"

"How is this possible" Edward said to no one in particular.

"Eddie" Bella screamed.

"NO! It's Edward! Not Eddie"

"Oh whoever Edward, Edwin, Eddie, It's all the same" Bella shouted.

"Ugh Bella, not now"

"Well then Ed-" Bella stopped talking as Jacob picked her up and ran into a magical portal, while screaming, "YES BELLA'S MINE NOW TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY".

"BELLA" Edward screamed, going down on his knees sobbing, he just whimpered pathetically over again "Bella"

**First Chapter written By Chelsea Cullen-Whitlock**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Mario Chapter 1

In Bowser Castle, both the famous plumber Mario and his archenemies Bowser stare at each waiting for a sign of weakness and moment to strike as both of them have waited for this moment since world 1-1.

"You never give up do you, why can't you just find a green pipe to hide in and stay there, you should know by now you can't win" Bowser said waiting for his rival to flinch.

"No way, I'm going to give up that easy, so just give up the princess"

"Hmm, let me think, NOOOO!"

**Think of this Part with "Grenade" by Bruno Mars in your head ;)**

Mario said nothing he just stared Princess Peach up in her cage, staring in to her deep blue eyes brimming with innocence; he'd gone though Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, Cheep Cheeps, and the Koopalings just to get here and he was sure that all that hard work was never going to go to waste and promised to her that he would keep her safe always- he was not about to break his promise now.

And after 2 minutes of pure silence and intensity it was time for the ultimate Boss Battle to begin.

**I it's a shorter chapter than the first chapter but stay tuned to see how this all links together**

**Chapter written by NintendoSEGAfan1999 **

**R&R**


End file.
